


Vicarious

by WriteItSmall (scribblemyname)



Series: Drabbles & Double-Drabbles [117]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Consensual Sex, Drabble, F/M, Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-15
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-12-02 08:58:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11506041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scribblemyname/pseuds/WriteItSmall
Summary: He wasn't human, wasn't flesh, but it didn't matter.





	Vicarious

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lunarium](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarium/gifts).



Wanda looked curious at his suggestion at first, hesitant. "You don't— You can't—"

Orgasm. Experience sexual pleasure. He wasn't human, wasn't flesh, but he didn't have to be to drink in _her_ pleasure, watch the way she flushed when his fingers moved inside her, the way she shuddered as she moved against him, wet and warm and vibrating with tension.

He coated himself in her, analyzed the scents and sounds and sights of her, and when she finally reached her climax, soft cries in his inhuman hearing and exhaled against his metal skin, it felt like he'd reached his own.


End file.
